1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to scanning systems and more specifically to a system for digitally magnifying a selected portion of a scanned image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in the prior art, portions of scanned images have been magnified using optical techniques. This technique almost always resulted in the loss of resolution because of imperfections in the optics. Digital computers and appropriate software have also been used to magnify scanned images. The disclosed system overcomes these shortcomings by providing a system for magnifying selected portions of an image without any loss in resolution.